Digimon Season 5:Memories of the Three Moons
by Santuria
Summary: (I suck at summaries) This is my first dm fic hope u like it


Digimon Season 5: Memories of the Three Moons  
  
Episode 1: Regiment of The Blue Moon, Blunamon!  
  
My first fic on dm hope u guys like it!  
  
" ..My era at the Digital World is near.." voiced the mysterious figure in the shadows. " MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"  
  
" It had been 9 years."  
  
" Seraphimon, we must contact the warriors before its too late, we must us our combined powers to tell them that-beep!" the conversation was interrupted by a sharp beep.  
  
Meanwhile in the real world.  
  
Takuya Kanbara an average teen that was the leader of the Frontier team lay down. Suddenly, his cell phone beeped "Takuya a new evil is uprising u have to go to the digital world to stop it." The message ended.  
  
"What! That's Ophanimon!"  
  
Takuya thought of one place, the trailmon station!  
  
Takuya went to the trailmon station, not so surprised to see his friends, he asked them about receiving the message from Ophanimon, they replied, "I think we all received the same message."  
  
They boarded the trailmon who just arrived and set off on a journey to the Digital World.  
  
"Beep.Beep.Beep!" a sound came from their D-tectors. " Warriors, please gather at my castle so that my dying soul could explain your mission to you. Beep!"  
  
"Guys heard that, let's go!" shouted Takuya.  
  
The gang set off to Ophanimon's castle in search of the objective of their mission.  
  
"Finally we are at the castle!" exclaimed the gang.  
  
"Warriors you are finally here." said Ophanimon faintly. "You must find the new spirits of the Blue Moon, Red Moon and Green Moon. Use them to defeat your enemy." Ophanimon died away after the speech.  
  
"Ophanimon!!!!!!" Takuya cried.  
  
"Oh no!" Zoe cried in grief.  
  
"No point crying we must find the spirits!" said Koji and Kouchi together.  
  
"How can both of you be so unfeeling!" shouted JP  
  
"For the first time, I agree with JP," Tommy said.  
  
"Koji and Kouchi is right! We must find the spirits!" Takuya and Zoe said in unison.  
  
"Grrrrrr." a voice came from outside the castle.  
  
The gang ran out of the castle only to find and a dragon-like digimon, Airdramon.  
  
"It's time guys," Takuya said.  
  
"Spirit Digivolution, Agunimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Lobomon, Lowemon, Kumamon!" the gang said as they digivolved.  
  
The digimon let out their attacks, only to find them to be evaded.  
  
"Spinning Needle!" shouted the Airdramon.  
  
"Ah!!!!!!" the warriors shouted in unison.  
  
The warriors devolved back to their human forms.  
  
" I think we have to use our beasts, Beast Spirit Digivolve!"  
  
"BurningGreymon!"  
  
"Zephyrmon!"  
  
"MetalKabuterimon!"  
  
"KendoGarurumon!"  
  
"Glaciermon (can't remember name)"  
  
"Time to fight!"  
  
"Wildfire Tsunami!"  
  
"Twisting Hurricane!"  
  
"Lightning Blaze!"  
  
"Seven Star Blades!"  
  
"Avalanche Axe!"  
  
"Shadow Meteor!"  
  
"Air Blast!"  
  
The warrior's attacks were repelled, sending them flying.  
  
Airdramon fired another attack, revealing all of their human and beast spirits.  
  
"Spirit Analyze!" Airdramon shouted, as he took the spirits from the warriors.  
  
Takuya stood up, trying to confront Airdramon without the spirits.  
  
"You fool!" Airdramon said, firing a pulse of air at Takuya.  
  
The pulses of air barely hit Takuya, instead it cleared a cave, containing the spirit of the Blue Moon.  
  
"That's the spirit I want!" Airdramon said give it to me.  
  
"Never!" shouted Takuya as the Spirit flew into his D-tector.  
  
"Spirit Digivolve! *Music sounds *"  
  
"The memory of the Blue Moon, Blunamon!"  
  
"You think you could defeat me I'll take your spirit as well." Airdramon said.  
  
"Air Blast!"  
  
"Well I think I could," said Blunamon.  
  
"Freezing Moon Burst!"  
  
The attack hit Airdramon hard, sending him flying and revealing the spirits of the other warriors.  
  
"Oh evil spirit, let the soul of the moon cleanse you!" said Blunamon.  
  
The spirits were sucked into Takuya's D-tector and returned into the other warrior's D-tectors.  
  
"Wow! That was cool, Takuya!" Zoe said.  
  
"Yeah!" Tommy agrees.  
  
"What's so great about that!" JP said.  
  
"Those kids," Koji and Kouchi said.  
  
The End.  
  
Well that was the first chapter hope u guys like it plz R&R! Thx! 


End file.
